


We didn't even brush yet!

by 3000blehblehbleh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Minor Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Post-Canon, Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu, Pro Volleyball Player Sakusa Kiyoomi, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28890804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3000blehblehbleh/pseuds/3000blehblehbleh
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	We didn't even brush yet!

The morning after Bokuto and Akaashi’s bachelor’s party, Sakusa woke up to find Atsumu curled up on the far end of their shared bed with his back facing Sakusa. Bokuto had booked the entire team expensive hotel rooms to stay in for his wedding. Also, being the pain he was, he had booked only one for Atsumu and Sakusa so that they could _share_ a room.

Not that Sakusa minded though, he would spend every second of his breath with Atsumu if he could. He would not admit that to the blonde setter though, never.

Sakusa pouted at the figure cuddling a pillow rather than him as he slept soundly. The absence of his boyfriend's warmth on him irritated Sakusa, so he clambered over Atsumu to the other side of the bed, shoved him deeper into the bed and settled in his warm, muscular arms. Sakusa did all this gently, as to not wake his boyfriend up because if he did, Sakusa knew he wouldn't be getting anymore sleep. Just as he was about to doze off into the land of dreams, said boyfriend stirred awake.

He squinted, his eyes taking a good look of the fancy hotel room and his biceps that crunched under the weight of his boyfriend's head. After taking a few moments to process his current disposition, Atsumu smugly said,

“Omi-Omi, missed me so much eh?”

Sakusa could feel Atsumu’s smirk through his curls, but he wasn't in a mood to banter so he decided to indulge Atsumu instead.

“Yeah, I missed you.''

Atsumu was a bit shocked. He couldn't believe that it was the Omi Kun he knew. The one he knew and loved was never the type to talk sweetly to Atsumu. Never.

Instead Sakusa expressed his love through scolding and asking Atsumu to take a bath so that they could do a nasty cleanly, sanitizing Atsumu every now and then and wearing matching masks on their dates. Atsumu wouldn't have it any other way, but this sudden change in Sakusa got him flustered and strangely excited.

Not wanting to miss his boyfriend's reaction, Sakusa lifts his head up to get a better look at Atsumu’s face. And to his delight, he got the exact reaction that he wanted from Atsumu. Sakusa chuckles and decides to tease his boyfriend a bit more,

”What’s this, is 'tsumu by any chance embarrassed?”. Atsumu blushes profusely at the mention of his nickname and pushes Sakusa’s face away.

“Omi-Kun yer so mean, I hate you”. Sakusa laughs heartily at that.

“The blush on your cheeks and ears says otherwise”

Atsumu wails and hides his face in his palms as heat creeps up his neck. Slowly, he peeks one of his eyes through the gaps of his fingers to look at Sakusa,

“Say it again.”

“Say what?”

“That name you called me”

“Baby, Sweetheart, Honey~”

“No, not like that! Argh I hate ya Omi Kun'' Atsumu was beet red now. He smashes Sakusa’s face in between his pecs, unable to face his lover anymore. Sakusa breaks out in giggles, his voice muffled by Atsumu’s chest. Atsumu turns even more embarrassed at the gesture. Atsumu and Sakusa have been dating for years now and still everyday Sakusa manages to win over his heart even more.

Small things like, how Sakusa (sometimes) agrees to kiss Atsumu in public, dyes Atsumu’s hair because he reckons Atsumu will make a mess, makes Atsumu protein shakes that keep him healthy and performs many more trivial acts that would only make Atsumu's heart flutter unconditionally.

Sakusa cups Atsumu's face in his hands, forcing the other to look at him. He locks his eyes onto the other and with a serious look whispers ,”Love you jerk”.  
Atsumu’s gaze softens, a small smile dancing on his lips and whispers those three words back.

On occasion, Omi is sweet. Once in a blue moon their dynamic changes upside down. He is the one teasing and flirting with Atsumu, and Atsumu falls prey to all the cheesiness every time it happens. Atsumu, would never admit it but he likes Sakusa’s flirty side a bit more than he should.

Sakusa nuzzles further into Atsumu’s chest, eyes fluttering shut as sleep deprivation created by the previous night’s party takes over him. Atsumu just pulls him closer to his chest, resting his head on Sakusa’s soft curls, inhaling the scent of rose water that Sakusa uses on his hair to make it soft. They both stay like that, huddled close, limbs entangled in an incoherent mess as their hearts beat as one.

After a few minutes or so, Sakusa confesses something that had been bothering him ever since Bokuto announced his marriage with Akaashi.

”You know yesterday when everyone was dancing and having fun on occasion of Bokuto and Keiji’s marriage, It made me wonder what marriage would feel like.”  
Atsumu perked up at that and exclaimed

”Ya too Omi- Kun?? I was also thinking about the same thing!”

Sakusa was mildly surprised because Atsumu usually didn't think over deep philosophical things like that much. He was the ‘think after you act kind of guy’, it was one of the reasons Sakusa fell in love with him.

”And what about it?”

“Well, the concept itself has eluded me since I was a kid. Especially when I was a teenager, whenever my parents tried making marriage jokes, Samu and I used to be so disgusted.” Atsumu lets out a laugh when he says that.

“But whenever I think of marriage now, I can't help but go soft ya know. It's all so cute and mushy. To have a partner who would stand with ya in life, one who will deal with all yer bullshit. It's just so incredible that ya can have someone like that always having your back ya know. I wonder what it would feel like to get married.”

Atsumu turns to look at Sakusa,

“And what about ya Omi kun? What were ya thinking of?”

The expression on Sakusa’s face was unreadable, but he could see something in his eyes that showed that Sakusa was maybe a bit embarrassed?

“I like the way Kiyoomi Miya sounds, ” he admitted, his voice barely a timid whisper.

Atsumu’s heart instantly stops working. His heart just short circuited at the thought of his boyfriend wanting to marry him. Sakusa Kiyoomi wanted to marry Atsumu Miya. That was the most absurd statement Atsumu had ever thought of, and he was not new to making absurd statements.

Atsumu thought that Sakusa was talking about marriage in general but did not expect Sakusa to drop that bomb right over his poor heart. He opened his mouth to say something, but quickly closed it at a loss of words. Sakusa, fearing the discomfort his boyfriend displayed, promptly said

“Sorry I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. Forget I said that.”  
Sakusa turned away to get off the bed, attempting to save himself from the awkwardness. But Atsumu grabbed hold of his wrist in a tight grasp and pulled Sakusa close to him.

  
“No no, I didn't mean that, I was just a bit.....surprised.”

  
Sakusa searched Atsumu’s eyes for any hint that showed he was lying but found none. He relaxed and the grip on his wrist softened. Sakusa just studied Atsumu waiting for an answer.

During his younger years of life, Atsumu had never cared for the fact that people disliked him. But as he grew up he understood the power other people held on him. His pompous and arrogant nature turned into a façade that kept his anxiety at bay. It was even after that, when Atsumu realized that there was no need to change himself but just had to find the people who would accept him.

Inarizaki and MSBY Jackals were those people, Sakusa was one of them. He cared for these people and definitely for Sakusa. So when Sakusa proclaimed his desire to marry Atsumu, he was stumped. Just like he was all those years back when Sakusa confessed to him. Atsumu is overjoyed of course, he was just a bit dense and slow that way.

Worried that Atsumu was sinking in his thoughts, Sakusa shook him

“Hey Atsumu, you alright there?”

Atsumu gave a face splitting grin that made Kiyoomi reconcile for what was coming next

“Did you just propose to me while we were lying on the bed, albeit wearing nothing more than boxers?”

  
Sakusa just rolled his eyes.

“I didn’t you fool”

“I'm sorry Sakusa Kiyoomi but I can't accept such a casual proposal.”

“I didn’t even propose”

“Then what was thy intention when thy saideth that”

“Stop.”

“But I wishest to knowest”

“I will literally throw you out the window Miya”

“I'd like to see you try, future Miya”

Sakusa’s eyes widened magnanimously. He wondered why he had even told the prick in the first place.

And just before Atsumu could launch another verbal attack aimed directly at Sakusa’s heart, Sakusa tackled him ferociously. He tickled atsumu fervently until he was writhing under Sakusa's touch, shaking uncontrollably as waves of laughter bubbled out of his mouth. Atsumu shieked and yelled, trying to desperately push Sakusa off his body but to no avail.

Sakusa just kept getting even more tenacious. Atsumu had to literally beg him to stop.  
“Omi…..hahaha. Omi stop…..please…. I love you, stop…..please…. Omi”  
After a lot of begging and pleading Sakusa finally stopped, complying to his boyfriend’s requests.  
Atsumu’s was lying on the bed chest still heaving from the intense tickling he went through when Sakusa wraps his legs around the setters waist bending down and whispering softly in Atsumu's ear, making sure his lips brush against Atsumu’s ear lobe,

“Babe, my proposal for you will be so grand. You will be on your knees crying.”

  
“I would like to see that come true my love”. Atsumu says cheekily as he caresses Sakusa’s face looking into the eyes of his lover. Those eyes, for the lack of a better word, hold immense love. Atsumu was overcome with emotion and so he decides that it is the perfect moment to capture those soft pink lips between his own.

Their lips collide in a hasty frenzy. It isn't soft and lazy but isn't fuelled by any carnal desire either. The kiss is one through which they let their hearts converse. To show the passion and love they had for one another. The pair of mouths move synchronously, sliding up and down in a perfect rhythm.

Sakusa's hand grip the sides of Atsumu’s face and Atsumu’s tangle themselves in Sakusa’s curly, black locks. The both of them greedy for the touch of the other, pull in closer and closer till there is no space left in between them. Their face muscles clenching as they kiss with utmost passion.  
Their bodies pressing together as the bed dips under their weight. They were ravishing the taste of their lips together, but it wasn't long before they had to pull away gasping for air.

It was only when their faces were inches apart from each other, Sakusa tasted something fowl in his mouth.  
He chokes upon realising,  
“Atsumu you hog we didn't even brush yet!”


End file.
